Home is where the heart is
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Based on true events in a little girls life, written by my nine year daughter Cody believe it or not I have just checked for spelling and grammar if any still appears I'm sorry. Please read and review and thanks. Rated K plus for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Home is where the heart is.

Authors note – Hi all I wrote this for school in English class, my teacher was worried that a nine year old was writing about crime scenes and blood and gore, but CSI is the best show on this planet, so she needs to get a clue. Hopefully all the spelling and grammar errors have been noticed by your fellow writer Kayla-Louise my mommy, if not sue her not me. This story is based on true events that my best friend Justine told me once and I have her permission to share this with you. This goes from present day to the past, please read and review and thanks.

Disclaimer – I don't own CSI that would be a miracle for a nine year old. I do own this story and any other names that you are all not familiar with.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

_**What do you believe at the age of five when your mother blames you for the trauma caused to your little brother? You believe her of course.**_

Present day – Crime scene Henderson Eleven PM

"This is so wrong!" Greg exclaimed throwing his hands in the air "What sort of a father would do this to his family?"

"A very sick father, one which we can't put away but at least we can give that little girl some justice" Warrick said looking over at Sara "Hey girl you ok?"

"Sorry did you say something?" Sara asked looking at the blood stained hallway "Where are Cath, Nick and Grissom?"

"They are on their way" Greg replied looking out of the front door "Here they are now"

"Finally!" Sara exclaimed bending down at her kit "The sooner I get out of here the better"

"Somewhere to be Sar?" Warrick enquired gulping as Sara glared at him over her shoulder "Forget I asked"

"Yea" Sara said looking over at Grissom who stood at the front door "Griss tell us where we need to go"

"Sara you shouldn't be here" Grissom remarked "You are on a day off or night off, you know what I mean"

"Only just" Greg whispered winking at Sara "Yea but Grissom the more the merrier, don't you think?"

"What possibly could be merrier about a father making his eleven year old daughter watch him slaughter her mother and little brother?" Sara asked her voice rising in anger "So please tell all mighty Greg what is merrier?"

"Sara outside right now!" Grissom demanded walking out of the house followed closely by Sara.

Grissom walked a few feet from the house and waited for Sara to join him, Grissom took in a deep breath and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"I want you to go home, there was a reason I didn't call you for this" Grissom explained "Look I didn't want you here because I'm sure it gives you memories of Sean"

"Those memories are buried deep, I need to do this for that little girl, please Griss" Sara begged holding Grissom's hand on her shoulder "I need to do something"

"Go to the hospital and be with the girl" Grissom suggested "I think seeing a friendly face when she wakes up would be a good thing"

Sara nodded took of her gloves and went back into the house to collect her kit, only stopping when Greg touched her arm.

"You not helping here?" Greg enquired looking at Sara.

"No I'm going to go to the hospital and be with the little girl" Sara explained picking up her kit and walking to the door before turning towards Grissom "I need a truck"

"Here take mine; we can all go back in Warrick's" Grissom said while tossing the keys at Sara "Safe journey"

Catherine waited until Sara was out of hearing distance and turned to Grissom and slapped his arm.

"Safe journey?" Catherine enquired looking at Grissom "Sara shouted at Greg and gets to go to the hospital"

"I know but Sara goes to the hospital because I'm the boss "Grissom remarks putting on his gloves.

"Don't you mean you have the hots for Sara and couldn't bare to see her in pain" Greg remarked sarcastically burying his head in his kit.

"Did you say something Greg?" Grissom asked glaring at the younger CSI, who shook his head "I thought not, right Nick upstairs, Warrick downstairs, Catherine join Nick and Greg you get outside"

"I take it your with Warrick then?" Nick asked picking up his kit and making his way to the stairs.

"Yes Nick" Grissom replied noticing Sara's cell phone on the floor "Hey Warrick can I borrow your truck?"

"Yea sure, why Griss?" Warrick asked moving his torch into the direction of where Grissom was stood holding Sara's cell phone "Oh right here you go Griss see you soon"

TBC

I know it's short but you could say this is just a taster for you, I hope you liked it (if that is possible).

Cody


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
